Majestis System
The Majestis System is a remote Imperial star system whose precise location is a well-guarded secret. While in theory every Imperial world is ruled independently of the central government, in practice it is not uncommon for more powerful planets to exert some kind of control over their native star system and forge what can aptly be described as autonomous regions. This is the case with the Majestis System, whose history and values are strongly tied to its primary human settlement, the Knight World of Adrastapol. For centuries the Imperial Commander of Adrastapol -- the High King -- has always carried the secondary title of "Shield of the Majestis System" amongst his honorifics, a tradition continued by the Knight World's current ruler, High King Danial Tan Draconis of House Draconis. For many within the Imperium, the might of the Imperial Knights is nearly equivalent to that of the Adeptus Astartes. This explains why no Imperial Adepta has yet taken offence at the veil of secrecy that seems to surround the Majestis System. Yet the lack of information regarding this planetary system did not shield it from the ravages of WAAAGH! Killfist which was recently defeated in the conflict locally known as the Second Ork War. Notable Planets The worlds of the Majestis System are listed here in order from those closest to the Majestis star to the farthest. *'Adrastapol' - The Knight World of Adrastapol is the uncontested powerhouse of the Majestis System. It is a harsh, yet beautiful world featuring a variety of environmental biomes. Human population is concentrated on the planet's primary mega-continent. The two smaller continents located at the poles, Adrasal and Adoropae, are given over to tropical jungles housing saurid mega-predators. The ascension of Danial Tan Draconis to the throne of High King of Adrastapol has marked a clear break with Adrastapol's ancestral ways. With the help of his House's Sacristans and intensive contact with neighbouring Adeptus Mechanicus outposts such as Korphos, the High King elevated Adrastapolian society from its prior, pre-industrial level to something far closer to the Imperial technological norm. Even in the wake of the Second Ork War which considerably damaged the planet's infrastructure, Adrastapol continues its economic expansion and technological progress. The Knight World has taken the first steps on its transition to true Fortress World status through the construction of three new orbital defence stations to supplement its land-based surface-to-orbit weaponry. *'Triaetos' - As Adrastapol's closest neighbour, the world of Triaetos and its moon were designated as the system Bastion Fleet's fallback position from where it would harass the Ork armada of WAAAGH! Killfist once the Greenskins made planetafll on Adrastapol. *'Secutol' - The world of Secutol harbours the orbital docks of the Majestis System's Bastion Fleet, a potent warfleet encompassing the warships of the respective Knight Houses and the system's own defence flotilla. According to a census conducted just prior to the Second Ork War, the Bastion Fleet numbered 157 vessels in total of which 72 had been classified as Cruiser-level or above. Despite this size, the Bastion Fleet proved ineffectual in the face of the sheer size of the Ork fleet, which was estimated at over 9,000 Greenskin vessels of all shapes and types. *'Lamnofor' *'Borastus' Source *''Knightsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark, pp. 70-71, 83-87 Category:M Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights Category:System